lulfandomcom-20200213-history
Rev Runner
Rev Runner is the sixth main character of Loonatics Unleashed and one of the members of the Loonatics. He is a head-spinningly quick character in more ways than one. He is the descendant of Road Runner. He wears a red uniform. Unlike his ancestor, Rev speaks English rather than saying "meep meep". General Knowledge Before gaining his powers, Rev was a delivery boy for Quick Wrap Sandwich Shack and an inventor who was always late, even while using rocket skates he created. Relationships Tech E. Coyote Tech is good friends with Rev, despite the rivalry between coyotes and roadrunners. While Rev is not as intelligent as Tech, he is the only one capable of understanding Tech's highly academic speech, and the two are usually seen talking and working on inventions together. Tech sometimes gets annoyed by Rev when he won't stop talking. Family Rev's father is Ralph "Pa" Runner and his mother is Harriet "Ma" Runner. He also has a younger brother named Rip Runner. Rev's family members were all introduced in the episode "The Family Business". Ralph "Pa" Runner owns a very successful gadget company and expects Rev to take over the family business rather than continue with his "dead end" job as a superhero. When Rev spends time with his family to build his Robo Amigo, Rip becomes jealous of Rev's talent as an inventor and superhero while having all of their father's attention. After Rip was possessed by the Bio-Tech Parasite, he acted out on his feelings of jealousy towards Rev and took control of Robo Amigos to destroy Acmetropolis. After Rev got the parasite off, Rip apologized for nearly destroying the city, and Rev apologized for not being a better brother. Soon after, Pa uses one of Rip's marketing ideas and Robo Amigo becomes successful, making him finally noticed by his father. Powers and Abilities *'Sonic Speed' - Rev has the ability to run at supersonic speeds, achieving a velocity clocked at 9887.9 meters-per-second (22118.6024 miles-per-hour), giving him a mach rating of 29, significantly faster than his roadrunner ancestors. He also uses this ability to enhance his kicking. **'Speed Talking' - Unlike his ancestor, who only made a "meep meep" noise, Rev can actually talk using English, though usually at a high speed, sometimes annoying or confusing others. In numerous episodes, it is shown that without his powers, Rev, like his brother Rip, speaks at a normal speed, more slowly than the average anthropomorphic roadrunner (although, curiously, he retains his rapid speech when swapping powers with Tech after an incident with a DNA scrambler in "The World is My Circus"). *'Global Positioning' - Rev possesses a sixth sense that functions as a psychic GPS-tracking system, allowing him to locate the position of other organisms. **'Clairvoyance' - This ability acts as a sort of clairvoyance primarily utilized by Rev to prevent himself from crashing into structures while he travels at high speeds, but it can also be used actively so that he can track down hostiles and evaluate the situation in a dense, urban setting. *'Flight' - Unlike normal roadrunners in the cartoons, Rev is able to fly in the air with a blaze surrounding him by flapping his arms while using his Sonic Speed. Though Rev can sustain unassisted flight, he has rockets built into his boots and a veil of zero point energy spread between his arms and his flanks, like wings, that allow him to hang motionless in the air. *'Enhanced Strength' - The physical strength of Rev is enough to sustain the weight of the things he transports at high speeds seemingly regardless of weight. *'Genius-Level Intellect' - A lesser noted fact is that Rev is actually quite intelligent. He often serves as Tech's technical assistant, and frequently translates Tech's highly scientific vocabulary when the other Loonatics fail to understand him. Rev can usually solve (or at least understand) problems and situations that would otherwise be considered Tech's exclusive field of expertise, although it could be argued that his intelligence is largely due to his brain functioning at a much faster rate than others. **'Superior Mechanical Intellect' - In the second season, the bright/inventor aspect of his character was featured, to the point of creating some rivalry between him and Tech. However, in the episode "The Family Business", it proved that Tech is the better inventor. Trivia *Rev is the only Loonatic who cannot physically harm the enemy via projected attacks (though he has used his enhanced speed to augment his kicks as shown against Massive). *It's most likely possible that Rev and the rest of the roadrunners gained speech through evolution. *His name may have been inspired by rapper Rev Run. *Due to Rev's hyper attitude he is guessed to be the youngest member of the Loonatics. Most fans would guess he is around 18 or 19 years old. *In the original trailer, Rev Runner's name was Roadster and he had sharp wings. His suit color was blue. *Rev is the only member of the Loonatics to have had their family shown in an episode. *Rev Runner's voice actor, Rob Paulsen, has voiced many other cartoon characters for Warner Brothers including Fowlmouth in "Tiny Toon Adventures", Pinky in "Pinky and the Brain", and Yakko in "Animaniacs". *His original feather color is blue. Quotes : "Ooh! I wanna try that! I wanna try! I wanna try! Here it goes!" - Weathering Heights :(To Tech) "Really? Maybe it's being done by that same person who's "not" smarter than you." The Heir Up There Gallery Loonatics Unleashed .jpg Rev flying.jpg Rev runner.gif Rev Mixed Hybrids.jpg Roadrunnerloonatics.gif Revforce.png Rev Space Outfit.jpg Rev Runner Avatar.jpg Rev SS.png Rev pose.png Rev red.png Loonatics_Unleashed_Episode_11_-_The_Menace_of_the_Mastermind_098_0005.jpg rev runner in first season openning sequence.jpg|Rev in the oppening sequence of the first season rev running really really really really really really really really really fast.jpg|Rev running at super sonic speed all the loonatics in shock most likely at falling building.jpg tech stuffing the frozen pizza from loonatics on ice into revs mouth.jpg Loonatics_Unleashed_Episode_11_-_The_Menace_of_the_Mastermind_098_0003.jpg Otheracmes.jpg Crispycoyote.jpg Rev2 transparent.png Untitled00080.png Rev as Delivery Boy .jpg Rev_Runner.png Rev_Runner_2.png ed734fff6f6cd72e179a23d5e3f795f9.jpg rev_runner_by_nataliagorm-d8szry6.png RevRunner.PNG RevRunner1.PNG tumblr_ne1dwv1l1J1tebgogo2_1280.png 27519_63046.jpg Rev_Runner.jpg Rev Normal.PNG RevRunner2.PNG vlcsnap-2019-05-10-06h44m45s808.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-19h20m02s495.png Category:Heroes Category:Descendants Category:Scientists Category:Males Category:Loonatics members